


Another one?

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas sees the brownies on the table, he can't help himself. Dean didn't expect him to find them, and what happens to be in those brownies cause all sorts of reactions to occur... (I'm sure you all know where this is going.)</p>
<p>Hey, this is Cat out of the duo! This is the first Destiel fanfic I have actually ever written, so I really hope I did a good job. Most of all, I hope you enjoy it!<br/>Sincerely,<br/>Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another one?

The brown pastry on the table caught Cas' eye almost immediately. His mouth watered slightly since he hadn't gotten the chance to eat anything all day. The brownies looked quite appetizing at the moment. He snuck over and took one. It was just as good as he expected. Soon, the whole tray was gone.

Yet Cas was still hungry. He didn't understand why. Weird spots stated forming in his vision. He blinked, trying to wipe his eyes. His hands seemed too big for his body, and he stumbled around, tripping over his own feet. There was a loud crash as he fell. He saw objects spiraling past his vision, but he couldn't distinguish what they were. He giggled to himself, trying to stand but failing.

Cas processed the sound of thudding.If he'd had his senses and wits together, he'd have known someone was coming down the stairs of his home. Dean and Sam had stayed over that night, so it was probably one of them. He didn't realize this though.

"Cas?" Came a masculine voice from the next room over. Cass giggled again and attempted to answer.

"Present!"

"What is this, fifth grade?" Dean entered the kitchen to find Cas on the ground. The young man was laying in a pile of cluttered chairs and empty dishes. "Oh no. Oh crap. Cas, you didn't-"

"Brownies." Cas smiled innocently at Dean. He wasn't comprehending what was happening. Dean, on the other hand, understood perfectly.

"Fuck."

He raked a hand through his hair as Cas stared at him. Images of fairies seemed to dance around Dean, and Cas traced the patterns of their flight with his fingers in the air. Dean sighed. He walked over to Cas, crouching to the fallen man's level. "And you had to eat the entire thing?"

"I was hungry..." Cas mumbled back childishly in response. He reached his arms out to Dean, who pulled him up with a grunt.

"Cas, those were weed brownies. A friend I went to see yesterday decided to prank me and stuck those into the Impala. I should've just thrown them out when I got home." He muttered the last part mostly to himself. Cas giggled and wrapped his arms around Dean, surprising the other man.

"I can see shrooooooms!"

"Stay with me Cas."

"NO CHICK FLICK MOMENTS!"

"That's MY line!"

"Do we have any pie?"

"I don't care how high you are Cas, the pie is MINE."

"Please Dean?"

"You're not getting any pie."

"How about for a Scooby-Snack?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Cas?"

"How about a kiss then?"

Dean's mouth dropped. A kiss? That was what Cas was offering? He gazed at the man in his arms for a moment. Sure, he knew he was gay. Sure, he like Cas. But Cas was high. Stoned. Whatever other word you wanted to use. That was the only reason he was offering, wasn't it?

Dean shook his head. It wasn't like him to over think these things. He might not get an opportunity like this again. He should take the chance.

And he did. Dean took Cas' chin in his hands and placed his lips gently against the other man's. They were sweet and warm, and he never wanted to break away from them. For a few moments, Dean felt as if he was actually floating. He reluctantly pulled apart though.

Cas' face was flushed, and Dean could hear his breath coming in quiet gasps. He looked up at Dean and giggled, covering his mouth slightly. "You taste like strawberries."

"Cause I'm a sweetie." Dean grinned, trying to hide the pain in his chest. Why couldn't he have more times like this with Cas, when he wasn't completely high? Cas held his hands out, as if to hug Dean.

"More!"

"More what?" Dean arched a brow and crossed his arms. He thought he knew what Cas was implying, and it made his heart flutter. But he had to make sure.

"I want another one!"

"Another what?"

"Another ONE!"

"You have to explain Cas, damnit." As Dean sighed, he saw Cas start to pout. He tried not to blush. Cas kicked Dean's leg with his own lightly, his arms dangling by his sides now.

"I want another kiss."

When he mumbled this, Dean's heart began throbbing wildly in his chest. Cas really wanted another kiss? Why would he want that of all things if he was stoned?

A thought then popped into Dean's head that made his chest hurt more ten times more. If Sam had come to aid Cas instead, would Cas be asking the same thing of his brother?

Dean bit his lip, then shook his head. It didn't happen, so he shouldn't worry about it. All that mattered right now was what Cas wanted. He chuckled slightly. "You're really something, Cas."

The angel smiled. Dean placed his lips on Cas' again, and he slunk his arms around the other man's waist. He felt Cas place his hands around his neck, knotting them in Dean's short hair. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss.

The two stayed like that for a few moments, though it felt shorter to Dean. He wished is could've lasted forever, but he broke away for air. His breath came in short pants like Cas now, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. I'll get you some pie now. I might as well stick to that deal. You probably really didn't want that anywa-"

"How do you know that?" The response stunned Dean. He gazed at Cas, surprised at how clear the angel's eyes now were. He swallowed roughly and audibly, trying not to seem as awkward as he felt. "Cas-"

"I don't need pie anymore." Cas smirked, his arms still laced around Dean's neck. He stood on his toes, lips inches from Dean's. "All I need is you."

Dean decided a little more compensation wouldn't hurt, and his lips crashed into Cas' once more.


End file.
